Opposites collide
by R5RauraAuslly
Summary: New girl Ally and lonely boy Austin cross paths when Ally moves to Miami from Italy, Austin falls for her hard! A tale of friendship, romance and heartache, will Austin ever win Ally's heart and keep it?
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV

"Dez please don't tell Mom about me flunking algebra , I beg of you" I said in a begging tone, he is just been unfair.

Woah wait a minute, let me introduce myself im Austin Moon. The one torturing me is Dez my he is not my biological brother but he is my family. My parents died when I was a couple of weeks old and Dez's parents adopted me because they were my parents friends and wanted a great life for me, or something like that. All I can say is my life is what it is because of them, I just wish I knew what my parents were like.

I look at Dez and sigh, "Well looks like you win". I walk out the room and stopped in my tracks "Oh Dez does Mom know about your little girlfriend" I smirk carrying on waking.

"Wait what no, im sorry please don't Austin" he pleads. "Im telling mom" I teased

Dad sighed at me when I walked into the kitchen "What are you boys arguing about now?", I smirk a little "Oh nothing", Dad looked up to me and started to laugh "What" I asked "Oh nothing" he smirks. "Well then" I thought.

"What ever he said he is lying I don't have a girlfriend" Dez announces walking into the kitchen, Mom and Dad just look at him confused "Austin never said anything about a girlfriend" Mom said getting suspicious. "Oh right, anyway I don't have a girlfriend so lets forget this whole situation" he panics "is it hot in here, I think its hot in here" Dez mumbled tugging on his collar.

"I smell bull shit" I swore, Dad leans over and slaps the back of my head "Language Monica" he warns me. "My name isn't Monica" I shout storming out, I grab my jacket and backpack and leave for school.

Ally's POV

Im in the car with My parents and twin sister Amber we are on the way to our first day at our new high school. Its already half way through the semester but we only moved here last month from Italy. Im Currently isolating myself with my headphones and Taylor Swift. "Ally! Ally!" I hear Amber shout as she pulls the headphones out of my ears.

"What, and By the way rip my headphones out again and I will rip your lungs out" I shout, and she just gives me roll of her eyes.

"Well I was going to say" Amber continued "see these guys, their hot just so wow" she sequels.

"Typical you" I say annoyed, I placed my headphones back in until we pulled into the grounds, my jaw dropped. "Is that the music hall?" I asked overwhelmed.

"Really Ally, im here for one reason and that's to meet boys. So don't you dare screw this up for me", I roll my eyes and get out of the car. "Ok well then see you Ally im going to get me a hunk" Amber smirked and walked off.

I just laugh at her, "ok so Ally welcome to your first day of collage" I sigh and whisper to myself.

"Well buy then guys" My Dad shouts to us.

Its my first lesson, "algebra yay my favourite subject" I sarcasticlly say to myself. I see a spare seat and take it. I place my books down on the desk and look to my right, I see a girl with bright blue streaks in her hair "Hi im Ally" I tell her. "Oh hi im Elektra I adore death" she groaned at me "Well then" I thought. I look to my left and see a blonde haired boy he looks at me, my eyes just fix on his and I just gaze into them. "Hi im Austin, nice to meet you" he smiled and shakes my hand.

A red headed boy leaned over Austin's Desk and took a grip on my hand and shook it "Well hello im Dez, im known to be a babe magnet" he winks at me, I have just met this guy 'Dez' and he is already making me uncomfortable. "Don't mind my brother he was dropped, down the stairs, multiple times" Austin jokes, I giggle a little "Im not joking, he got pretty fucked up as a baby" he tells me. "I feel so sorry for you, your related to that" I joke. "Oh im not, his parents adopted me" he told me looking relived.

_**After Class **_

I was packing up my books up when that blonde boy Austin approached me "hi this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe" he sings and hands me a piece of paper.

"Your sweet but im not looking for a relationship right now" I tell him. Austin frowned "but why not" he whinned. "Im sorry but how about friends" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Oh ok, " he shrugs at me. "Ok catch you later Austin, I need to get to my next class" I walk out into the hallway. "Ally wait" I hear a male voice call me, I turn to see Austin running after me, "let me walk you to class" he offered. "ok but just as friends" I tell him, "As friends of course" flirted.

I walk into my sex in science class and see Amber flirting "keep your orgasm in" I joke sitting next to her, "Well at least I can pull a lad" Snarled. "Yeah pull a lad into bed" I snapped. "OMG Ally stop been a ugly bitch" she shouts "Hi idiot guess what, were freaking identical twins" I tell her, "Yeah so" she shrugs "We have the same face stupid" I explain. "oh whatever" she said getting frustrated.

"Sex is bad, don't ever have sex, sez can kill you" the teacher over exaggerated. "Hi Ally are you still a virgin I bet you are" Amber mocked me. "Yeah I am" I tell her getting annoyed.

"So class anyone here had sex?" the teacher shouts, Amber stands up and the whole class fixes their eyes on her. "I have and I loved it" she smirked "and your proud of this, your only sixteen" I shout standing up "You know what your a embarrassment to me and our family, we may live together but were not sisters" I yelled walking out of class.

I go to the girls bathroom and lock myself in a stall, I hear a knocking at the stall door "Hi Ally is that you" I hear a male voice say. I unlock the door and see Austin stood before me "this is the girls bathroom what are you doing here and don't you have a lesson to be in?" I ask. "What is this a million questions" he jokes "I kind of avoid sex in science and well I saw you run in here upset" he said. "Well my sister has ruined my chance of having any friends" I tell him, "Well your wrong, im your friend" he flirts, pulling me in for a hug "This is as friends right?" I ask. "Of course" he smiles hugging me tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

So the past month at my new school has had its up's and down's. Actually im lying the truth is the only good thing was Austin but he had to go away for two weeks to see his grandmother, and while he was gone I had no one except myself. I was bullied, hurt and bruised by the popular girls.

"Shit" I cried. I had cut to deep. I hadn't meant to. I just needed to get away, from everything, from everyone. I spent the day at school listing to the awful things that people were saying about me. I tried to convince myself they were all lies, that people were jealous of me, but at one point it became too much. Then I found myself back were I was a few years ago, scared and alone. The situation was all to familiar as I held the Razor close to my wrist. My Mom's heart shattered as she found me on the bathroom floor laid in a pool of my own blood. I received scaring looks and glares when I arrived home from the hospital.

I sat at home been watched by my mom she fears I might try to kill myself. I hear the doorbell and dart to the door, I opened it to see Austin stood before me. "Your back" I cheered hugging him. "Got something for you" he said reveling a teddy bare "I love it" I say hugging him tighter.

It's just me and Austin my mom had to go somewhere, "so did you miss me" Austin asked. "Pfft no" I said with a grin across my face, "You did didn't you, admit it" he said smiling. I sat and shook my head, "Well then im going to tickle you to, you say you missed me" she said tickling me. "Austin! Stop!" I shrieked as his fingers works mercilessly around my sides, tickling me to the point where I had tears running down the sides of my face. "Say it!" Austin yells, smirking as he tickles me even more. "Never" I shout. "Then im never going to stop!" he says, but he does.

I tried to breath, wondering why he stopped so suddenly, especially after he said he wasn't going to. I looked up at where he was on top me, his legs at either side of my thighs while I laid on the couch. The expression on his face struck me. He looked hurt, sad, for a second I thought I maybe of kicked him or something while he was tickling me. Then I noticed he was staring intently at something. I followed his gaze and saw what he was staring at, I felt a shock of panic shoot through my body. The scars on my wrist. "Austin.." I whispered. "Why?" he whispered, his voice crackling and his face crumbling into a heart breaking expression. "I don't know" I said. "Ally" he said warningly. I found that I wasn't able to form words, my eyes started to fill with tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said quietly. "I didn't want you to be angry with me" I whispered, my lip trembling. "Angry with you? Why would you possibly think I would be angry with you? If anything, im angry with myself!" he said. "Why?" I asked, shocked. "because, I should of been there to help you. I-I should be there to protect you. I-" he said desperately, a lone tear falling onto his cheek. "Im sorry" he said. "You shouldn't be sorry Austin! It's not your fault" I said. "Promise me, Promise me that you'll come to me. I don't care what time, where I am, who im with, If im in the shower, anything! You can come to me and let me help you. Promise"... "I promise".

-1 week later-

I threw my last idea for the project at Austin. The crumpled piece of paper hit the side of his hand, and fell to the ground with the other crumpled papers that failed. He looked over at me, "how many times are you going to throw things at me?" he asked with his usual smirk. I just smiled at him and looked back down at my notebook. "I can't think of an idea for our project!" I groaned laying my head down, and my arms out in front of me. I heard Austin slide his chair back, and walk over to me. "Well if you put this over here..." he said, pointing his pencil on my paper. I looked up, and watched as his pencil scrapped slowly across the words I had written. "Yeah, but only if do that, then what about this?!" I asked pointing at the over side of the equation. "Oh who cares!" I said crumpling it up and throwing it in the pile of the other papers. "Let's just get an F and be done with it". I groaned letting my head drop back onto the table.

"Ally. Come on.." Austin said, lifting my head up. "No stop it. I don't wanna, stop it!" I said trying to get his hands off me, and let me head droop back down onto the table, but he had a strong grip. The more I struggled, the more I lost.

We ended up falling off the chair and onto the ground. Rolling, I landed underneath him. He looked down at me, and pushed some of my hair out of my face. He looked down at me "Ally, can I tell you something?" I nodded my head. "I honestly...like you actually I have liked you since the first day we met..." he trailed off still looking at me in the eyes. "I like you too." I said, looking at him weirdly. "No, I mean, I REALLY like you!" he said, I could see his cheeks blush. "I really like you too" I said leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Slowly lingering there for a few seconds. Then I leaned onto the floor and smiled. "Wow" he said, his mouth hanging wide a little. "What? Was it bad?" I asked. "No, it was really good." I smiled even bigger. "So does this mean, were...together?" he asked blushing even more. "If you want to". "Well, yeah I kind of do." "Then yes," I leaned up and kissed him again "We are together." I pushed him off and jumped back into my seat. "Now lets get back to the project." I said. "Ok..." He said, looking down a bit. "Ok, so if I don't want to do this project, and I want to kiss you, what should I do?" I looked up at him winking. He looked at me and laughed, "well," he said scooting closer to me. "It's up to you. But I know what I would rather do" he leaned in and kissed me. We ended for a couple of hours before he had to go home. "see you tomorrow?" he looked seductively at me. "Yes please." He leaned and gave me a small peck on the lips before heading home. I lied in my bed, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope I didn't offended anyone. If you do self harm or have thought about it, Know it will be ok they're will always someone who cares and wants to support you. **

**This chapter actually made me cry while writing it! :'( stay strong **


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

Im finally aloud to go back to school, my wrists have healed. I see people staring at me, I start to feel small and insecure. "Austin they're all staring at me" I whisper to Austin, he smiles and places his arm around me. "its ok I got you" he kisses me what made me feel a little better. Me and Austin walk to Algebra hand in hand, I take my seat and like usual I get a awkward look from Elektra. "So Ally I heard you slit you wrists, cool" Elektra said with no emotion at all. "Ok thanks, I think" I said feeling uncomfortable.

I lay my head down on the desk and sigh, "Ally are you ok" Austin asked worried, "Yes im fine, god just leave me alone" I tell him. He frowns and sits back in his chair "Oh ok" he says softly. The bell goes and I collect up my stuff, I go over to Austin so we can walk to class but he just pushes me away. "Whats wrong with you" I ask annoyed. "Im fine, it's you, your pushing me away when im trying to help" he shouts at me. "Well I don't need you to look after me" I shout at him storming off to class.

I walk into class and sit next to Amber, "Hi Ally how ya doing" Amber asks. "Why won't everyone just leave me alone" I said pushing Amber off her seat. "What do you think your doing" Amber shouts pushing me back, I push Amber again and she grabs me hair. I kick her, so she punches me, I feel blood running from my nose, so I lash out at Amber by scratching her face. "You two principles office now" The teacher shouts as he walks into class.

I approach the principles office and see Austin walking out with a bloody bandage around his hand. "Austin what happened" I asked concerned, "Nothing.. I just lost my temper and punched a window" he explained. "What happened to you" he asked, "she started on me for no reason" Amber butted in, "No I never you were been a bitch" I exclaimed "No I wasn't Ally, I asked if you were ok" Amber said. "Sorry, I guess! I never meant to lash out, I just didn't know what to do" I said shocked at myself.

Austin's POV

"oww" I cry as the doctor puts stitch in my hand. Dez sits and laughs at my misfortune, "Shut up Dez, it really hurts" I tell him. "Well you shouldn't punch windows" Dez smirks winding me up. "behave you two, this is serious" My mom tells us.

I get home and go straight to my room, I lay on my bed and scroll through my phone. I look at my relationship status and change it back to single. "Wow dude what the hell? You and Ally broke up" Dez said walking in ten seconds after I changed my status. "Yeah why do you care" I asked him. "Oh just that hottie is on the market" Dez smirked licking his lips. "Dude if my hand wasn't broken and full of stitches, I would punch you so hard" I warned him. "Well you do have a broken hand, therefore you cant punch me" he smirked. I got up and walked other to him, I was going to hit him with my remaining hand when mom walked in.

"Boys behave! and go downstairs your dinner is done" she told us, me and Dez walk out our room. I kick Dez in the back of the leg and he stops and turns to face me. "You dare touch or go near Ally, and it will be the last thing you ever do" I whispered to him so mom couldn't hear. He gulped and ran to the table, I walked in to see Dez faced down at his plate and trying to avoid eye contact with me.

It's 10pm and im just sat on the couch channel surfing with a empty candy wraps surrounding me. "Man im beat" I yawn getting up, and heading to bed.

-dream mode-

"No not this dream again" I say looking at the car wreck. I look to see a crushed car and two bodies laid flat on the ground, the bodies are my parents! I see a baby been rushed into a ambulance and taken to hospital. I stand in the hospital room staring at myself, I was so small so delicate! I wriggle about gurgling away. A nurse comes in with my adoptive parents and a 3 month old Dez, "Oh Austin im so sorry" my mom says picking me up and snuggling me into her chest as I cry for my real mom. I stand and see the infant me begin stripped of love and my future. I bow my head and cry little.

-Out of Dream-

I wake up screaming and gasping for air. My parents run in "Austin sweetie was it that dream again" my mom asked me. I nod as she cuddles me "oh my little boy" she said comforting me. I cry into her chest, unable to stop.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a slice of toast as I lean against the work top. "Austin sweetie are you ok? Are you sure your ok?" my mom asked me. "Im fine, honest". "Dude you better not smash another window again today" Dez said winding me up. "Oh shut" I warned him. I grabbed my bag and headed out to school.

"What do you think your doing" I heard a voice say behind my locker door. I shut it to see Ally stood there. "What do you mean" I asked confused. "I mean, did you think it was ok to break up with me other facebook!" she said annoyed. "Well you made it very clear you didn't want to be with me" I said walking away. "Whatever im better off without you" she shouted to me.


End file.
